


Hold me

by yjh__only



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Just a snip shot of soonhoon life....





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what am I doing, ideas keep pouring out and I'm just writing them, I figured that I'm not really good with writing long fics so I'm just writing drables... I hope you like it.

Soonyoung looked at the clock, it was 12 midnight. He sighed, he got off earlier than usual. Still his body was aching from dancing non stop for at least last 4 hours. He hadn't a single ounce energy to even walk. He looked around and saw that everyone was gone. Even Chan who was usually last one to leave.

But he knew that there was someone who was still in the building. So he started packing and made himself walk (more like drag) towards the elevator. Even with all the stress and tiresdenss he felt happy when the thought of seeing him appear in his head.

'you just saw him 5hours ago when you were having group practice.' he mumbled to himself, still smiling that he is going to see his boyfriend.

....

 

Jihoon had done his composing and now he was recording the back sounds with the mic beside him.. Usually he would just sit on his seat and record. But after sitting on his chair for 4 hours he thought that a stracth might be good.So he stood up for recording.

Ten minutes into recording he heard the door opened and someone entered. All the staff was already gone but he knew who it was so he paid no heed to the the person and went on with his work.

A pair of hands wrapped around his waist, he didn't flinch, he saw that coming anyway. 

Soonyoung snuggled into him.

"you stink."

jihoon said before he started pushing reply buttons to listen to the work he had done. Soonyoung didn't say anything, but he started mouthing jihoon's neck. Jihoon sighed at the contect. Soonyoung ghosted over his skin before he started leaving small kisses which soon turn into nibbling.

"what the fuck Kwon, get away I am working."

jihoon said with annoyance but his actions were totally opposite since he tilt his head to give soonyoung more access. It felt good and he might be complaining but he didn't want it to end.

Soonyoung comply his wishes as he sucked the skin more, the room was filled with noise of sucking and small harsh breathes. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes. Before jihoon got his senses back and pushed soonyoung away.

"please sit in the couch for a minute and I would pack up so we can leave"

soonyoung still hadn't said anything, he just nod and sit in the couch.

Tired soonyoung was always an introvert soonyoung. Jihoon might appricate it but he love a loud Hoshi way too much.

Within ten minutes they were leaving for their way to home. Once they reached their dorm building,jihoon hopped out of the car, still energetic for soem reason followed by a really exhausted soonyoung. Jihoon hold his hand before soonyoung would collapsed and turned to manager. 

"hyung thank you so much for doing this, you are keeping up with us even though it's too late."

"it's my job jihoon, it's what I get paid for... Also don't worry I'm okay and you two should go to bed too... I don't think he can keep up."

he pointed out at soonyoung who was in verge of collapsing any minute.

"sure."

he said as he dragged his lover inside the building. He pushed 8th button and soonyoung didn't even question anything. They were in the 8th floor, jihoon still dragging soonyoung towards the dorm.

The dorm was silent, everyone was already in their rooms sleeping, it's already 1 am so it was usual. When he entered soonyoung room he saw the other bed was empty as well, he remeebred hansol telling them that he might visit his parents today and would spent night.

Perfect.

Soonyoung was about to go to his bed when jihoon pulled his collar 

"change." he commanded. Soonyoung let out strange noises from his lips, his eyes still closed

"i don't fucking care how much you want to sleep at least change your clothes if not showering you really stinks." soonyoung finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

"fine." he mumbled, it was the first sentence he said in the past hour.

Ten minutes and soonyoung was all changed a bit more fresh because jihoon might have pushed him into the open shower and made him stay their for at least 5 minutes. 

 

Jihoon thought of taking Vernon's bed but soonyoung pulled him on his own and jihoon was not complaining. 

Once jihoon was settled he saw soonyoung leaning and soon his face was showered with kisses. On cheeks, on nose, on forehead. 

"what the hell Kwon."

he pushed away his boyfriend who whined at the harsh teatment. Jihoon rolled his eyes and hold soonyoung's face with and leaned in to plant a proper kiss oh his face. 

It was suppose to be a short peck but soonyoung slipped his hands around jihoon and pulled him upon himself so now jihoon was on top of soonyoung lips glued together slowly moving to feel each other. 

"where the hell you get energy for this?"

jihoon said as he pulled away slipping back on the bed beside soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled widely as he slowly leaned in again. Jihoon let out a snort when he felt soonyoung was going for another kiss.

Not that he hate it. He let the older bite on his lower lips. Soonyoung had some kink of biting, either shoulder or hands or lips, he really was a wild hamster biting things off. 

Soonyoung sucked his lower lips and jihoon let a sigh, his hands making way towards soonyoung's hair holding them tight. 

"we really need to sleep." jihoon said, soonyoung hmmed and pulled jihoon closer to hide his own face in jihoon neck.

And soon they both fall asleep, exhausted from the work and the responsibilities they both have on them, but they knew that no matter how hard life would get they would always have each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it..
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
